The Wolf That Fell in Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by Tr1pl3 V0cal01ds
Summary: I wanted to know him. I wanted to stop avoiding his gaze. I wanted this twisted story to end happily ever after, just like the stories mother used to read to me. I wanted to be with him. One-shot based on the song that has the same name as this title.


_Heyyy! It's 'Rin' with a one-shot! Yippie! Anyways, enjoy, and leave a review! Oh, and by the way, this one-shot is based on a song that has the same title as this story. But don't worry; you don't really need to listen to it to understand, although you should, since it's a good song._

**The Wolf That Fell In Love with Little Red Riding Hood**

"Sweetie, bring this to grandma; she's sick," my mother said, handing me a basket full or cookies.

"Alright!" I answered. Going to grandma's was always exciting; it was a way to get out of my house, and go through the woods to pick wild flowers!

"Now, be careful Rin. The forest is dangerous; stay on the path, and don't talk to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," I answered. I wasn't a child anymore! What was she so concerned about? Getting eaten by a wolf!? Ha!

She gave me a red apple, my usual snack.

"Well, bye!" I yelled, grabbing my red hood along the way.

I closed the door and sighed as the warm sun caressed my face.

…

I was walking down the 'safe' path in the forest, humming. And that's when I saw _him. _Big ears, to hear better, wide eyes, to see better and his teeth! Probably to eat…_ better_…

He was behind a tree, looking at me. Was I his next meal? I rushed down the path, looking over my shoulder to see if the wolf had followed me. I finally arrived at my grandma's house. _Safe and sound,_ I thought.

…

As I came back from the same path, I saw the wolf again, still behind that tree, looking at me. He didn't look all that mean, actually; he just looked at me with curiosity. I stopped walking to take a better look at him. He noticed, and soon enough, he hid himself. What an odd wolf. Maybe the poor thing was only looking for food. I got my apple out and dropped it close to the tree. _Well, I just hope he likes fruit!_

And with that, I left.

…

The next day, I had a basket full of raspberry jam to bring to my grandma. And so, off I went into the woods, with the usual warning from my mother. I was a little anxious, actually. Did the wolf eat my apple? Or did he leave it there?

Once again, I saw him, behind his tree. The apple was gone. _Well, he must've eaten it!_ I was glad that he did. Maybe I could bring him more. I knew he wasn't mean like in the old fairy tales my mother used to tell me; I was sure of it. After all, he hadn't eaten me, had he?

And, the way his blue eyes looked at me; in a gentle, yet piercing, way. I felt odd in the stomach. I realized how much I wanted to talk to him.

…

Every day, I had a basket to bring to grandma. And every day, I would go near the tree where the wolf was to sit on the opposite side of where he himself sat. There was always an awkward silence, because none of us knew what to say. And, I was starting to feel something… love. I loved him. And I think he did too.

That night, I prayed to God, asking for help; I wanted to talk to the wolf, know his name; touch him. And, maybe even give him a hug. I wanted to know him. I wanted to stop avoiding his gaze. I wanted this twisted story to end happily ever after, just like the stories mother used to read to me.

I wanted to be with him.

…

"Rin? Will you deliver this to grandma?" My mother said, once again, handing a basket. My dear grandmother had been really ill lately, which only made them worry. I took the basket, my red hood, and left without a word.

And as I left the house, I had an odd feeling that it wasn't going to be a good day.

…

As I left my grandmother's house, I sighed; the wolf wasn't there, behind the tree, like he usually was. It made me kind of sad. I had brought him an apple; he seemed to like that fruit a lot. I started to walk down the path but stopped, hearing laughter behind me; three, repulsive men had been following me.

"Well, is Little Red Riding Hood done delivering cookies to her _dear, old, loving_ grandma?"

"Yeah, I think she is," the other one taunted.

"G-get away…" I said, my voice shaking.

"Aww. But, that wouldn't be fun, right?" the third man teased, grabbing my chin. "Hrmm?"

I couldn't move, and I didn't know why…

One of them seized my waist brutally. I screamed, punching his arm with my tiny fists.

And then, there was a howl.

It was the wolf! He came to save me! He bit the man that had a hold of me on the shoulder. He let go of me, crying in pain. Soon, the second man had the wolf's claws in his heart.

The third man, however, had run away.

The wolf quickly took my hand, and started to run deep into the woods. I had no idea where we were going, and I didn't care how fast he was; I trusted him.

Finally, we arrived at the usual tree. He stopped, and finally gazed at me with his beautiful, loving, kind blue eyes. I smiled, and he returned it.

Everything should have been perfect.

But the third man came from behind him, a hatchet in hand. I tried to yell to warn my savior, but it was too late; the wolf fell to the ground, without a word. I yelled and cried in pain. The man grabbed my arm, but I was too quick; I ran to the village.

"WHY!? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!?" I yelled.

He was dead

"I'm so useless."

Gone.

"Pathetic."

Never said a word.

"Naïve."

Never knew his name.

"IDIOT!"

And then, I saw a flash of light.

I understood. We could never be together, not in this world. But the wolf and I would meet again someday. But my time wasn't over yet; I still had to live.

And so, my dear wolf, wait for me on the other side of the tree.


End file.
